Speechless
by kittykat-777
Summary: Mimi Gets a surprise visitor four years after the Final Battle. Rated T cause I'm crazy. One shot


**Hello! This is my first Blue Bloods fanfic, so I hope you like it! Also, my books are in a box somewhere, and I might have gotten some of the facts wrong, so sorry in advance. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I am thrilled that you would think I have enough talent to write the Blue Bloods books, but sadly I can only borrow them for short amounts of time. =)**

Mimi Force looked down upon New York from her penthouse and sighed. It had been four years since the final battle. Schuyler had been the hero, saved the day. Mimi had not even been there. She had been held captive and almost killed. Until Schuyler and Jack had come to save her, that is.

Jack. Her twin. The one _she_ was supposed to be bonded to. The one _he_ was supposed to love. The one who had left her alone and miserable for six months because he didn't want to be with her.

Of course, now they were on speaking terms. There was no way she could stay mad at either of them. How could she after they had basically saved her life? She had left being that petty back in high school. Now she was only jealous. That's right, Mimi Force was jealous. Jealous that Schuyler had been able to get Jack to love her, a feat Mimi had never been able to accomplish. Jealous that the two of them were now living a normal life (well, as normal as it got for vampires). Jealous that they could just accept Mimi without expecting her to change and could include her in their lives without making her feel bad. But most of all she was jealous that they had broken the rules and gotten away with it. They had achieved what Mimi had only hoped for: a love so passionate, so pure that they were in a league of their own. It was absurd, the way things had turned out.

Tonight she was invited to a party hosted by New York's golden couple, but had not been able to leave even though she was in her party clothes: An off-the-shoulder white dress that complemented her tiny waist that had come from her own clothing design company. She had started her business three years prior and now had a company powerful enough to rival Chanel.

But somehow her life was not all she thought it would be. Sure, she was famous and rich. But she never felt like she belonged. In fact, the only place where she even remotely felt right was at her charity for underprivileged children in Rio de Janeiro. She took occasional trip to Rio where she would sometimes (while in disguise, of course) help with little things, like delivering food and such o the kids. It was all worth it to see the small, smiling faces that looked up at her with hope and excitement, loving her with all their hearts because of the things she gave them. But even that was temporary. Once she got home she felt the same: miserable, depressed and alone.

She would never admit this to anyone, of course. Even Bliss, who had once again become one of her closest friends. Even to herself. But the thing that she missed the most was not her brother or the 'queen bee' title she had once held over everyone. No, she missed one person ten times more than any of that.

Kingsley Martin. Even after he was gone, thinking of his eyes and his condescending smirk sent shivers down her spine. She was still trying to tell herself she had done the right thing. She snorted. _Trust yourself to do the right thing when it would have been better to do the wrong thing_ she though to herself. She thought of her brother and for the millionth time, kicked herself for not just trusting her emotions. "Can't do anything about it now," she muttered to herself.

"You could," a voice murmured from the shadows. Mimi jumped. Her hands wandered to her purse where she kept her sword, currently disguised as a rather large needle. "Who's there?" she asked loudly. A tall, familiar male figure stepped out from the darkness. Mimi froze, staring at him, eyes unbelieving.

"Before you ask, yes I am real. No I am not a figment of your imagination, or someone disguised as me," he paused, allowing her time to absorb the information. "Did you miss me?" Mimi stared at him, trying to comprehend exactly how she felt, and wondered how, exactly, this was happening. Kinsley was standing in front of her. Had she finally gone crazy? Was this someone's cruel idea of a joke? One thing was for certain: there was no way for him to really be there. The real Kingsley was destroyed. Killed. Gone forever.

But he was walking toward her, and there was a certain something about his walk that told that she might be wrong. He guided her to the couch, and she sat down daintily. Placing her trembling hands together on her lap, she asked "How?" "Does it matter?" Kingsley countered "I'm here now and-" "If you want be to believe you, you will answer the question," she spoke firmly.

Kingsley sighed, running his hands through his already disheveled hair. "When I died, you would think I would have just gone straight to hell. In fact it was kind of a guarantee, considering I was a Silver Blood and all. So when I went to heaven, I was pretty surprised, to say the least." "Wait, wait, wait," Mimi interrupted "I thought Blue Bloods didn't go to heaven or hell. I thought we just died." Kingsley smirked and Mimi's heart did weird little flips that it hadn't done in many years.

"Well, everyone who found out was already dead, weren't they? But, anyway," he continued before she could answer him " I went to heaven and me and God had a little heart to heart. He said that that you and I were two good people who made bad mistakes, but our love was our saving something or whatnot-" "You," Mimi pointed to Kingsley "had a conversation. With _God? _Somehow, I'm finding that pretty hard to believe." Kingsley scowled down at his hands, then looked up at her defiant eyes. Suddenly, his expression softened. He moved closer to her "Please believe me," he whispered quietly, grasping her cool hands with his warm ones.

Mimi looked into his eyes, which were practically burning through her. Quickly glancing away, she changed the topic "So you were saying?" she murmured. "Well, I made a deal with God. He said that I could go back to Earth. But I would have to be mortal. And I would have to convince everyone to come back with me." Mimi stared at him. "Go with you where?" she asked, not understanding.

"Come back to heaven. God thinks that everyone's ready. That all of the bad people were eliminated during the Final Battle." Mimi gaped at him "Everyone? I'm not sure if everyone wants to go. Besides, what are we supposed to do, just drain each others blood? That is one of the most ridiculous things I've ever heard of." Kingsley looked at her and shrugged "He asked, and I wanted more than anything to see you again. To be able to touch you again. And it was worth it. And to answer your question, once you die naturally in this cycle, if everyone's willing, you won't come back. You'll be angels again."

"And that's that?" Mimi asked, incredulous. She was getting over her initial shock and was trying her hardest to feel angry, because that was an emotion she could understand. The happiness she felt from hearing this news felt strange, like it didn't belong to her. Like it was from a lifetime ago.

Suddenly she felt tears forming. Biting the inside of her lip in an attempt to stop them from falling, she started to shout "And you! You think I'm just going to drop my whole life, everything I've built over the past four years just because you've decided to waltz back into my life? That's a ludicrous-" She was silenced when Kingsley's lips met her own.

She felt as if the past ten years had been a dream, because Kingsley made her feel as if no time had passed between that last limo ride and the present. As they pulled apart for air, Kingsley whispered "You never were very good at making speeches. And for the first time in her life, Mimi Force was left completely speechless.

**So, you you like? You hate? Reviews are not necessary, but much love [epically the ones with CONSTRICTIVE CRITICISM]. Thank you so much for reading!**

**-kitty **


End file.
